Ensnared
by Luckie D
Summary: When going forward to serve an arrest warrant, Sergeant John Munch and Detective Maria Frank are taken hostage by their suspect and four other men. Trapped in the grasp of a twisted and sadistic group, the pair fight to survive mental and physical torture. Don Cragen and his team race to save their colleagues, but can they reach them in time before the worse happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Maria Frank and Zev are my own creations. All others belong to Law and Order: SVU. This has been a long-held back fic I've wanted to let loose. It is dark, violent, and graphic. There will be gang-raping involved, forced sexual contact between the captives and physical abuse. **

Three year old Zev, the black and tan bloodhound, bounced happily through the park as he chased the Frisbee, his massive hound ears flapping behind him. Maria Frank called him back as he caught it in mid-leap, clapping her hands proudly. "What a good boy, Zev!" He lumbered over and sat down in front of her, dropping the bright green circular toy to the ground. "Are you ready to go home? Because I'm ready to go home," she happily announced, resting her hands on her hips. "I am also very tired, too."

Snapping his leash on and taking a walk back to her apartment, Frank heard her cellphone ringing and reached for it in her pocket. "Frank."

_"We'e got the warrant. Want to come along and pick up our buddy after your break?" _John Munch asked over the line, his voice slightly muffled through his lunch. _"Zev with you?"_

"Yeah, he is. I wanted to give him a quick Frisbee game in before coming back to the station," she explained, checking both ways before crossing the road. "He'll be in my apartment, just to let you know when you take your break."

He chuckled on the other side. _"Where are we spending the night tonight? Or are we going to let Zev choose...again." _

Maria made a face as she glanced down at the dog they shared, his tongue hanging our through his large jowls. "He was homesick for his bed at your place," she muttered, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

_"Yeah. Sure." _He mumbled over the line, the sound of a pen clicking coming through from the background. _"Just get back here before Don has a cow, 'kay?"_

"I'm on my way, Sergeant," she answered, playfully dragging out the last word.

*M*M*M*M*M*M*

John slowed the car on the street corner, making sure to stay out of the house's view. "Okay. Here's the arrest warrant for Fraser Purcell and here's one that includes a search and seizure of evidence of rape and illegal imprisonment." He passed Maria the seizure warrant as he took a long sip of his coffee, his eyes glued on the house through the trees. "Should I go in first or should you?"

Frank raised a dark brown brow at the question. "Rock, paper, scissors," she suggested, holding up a balled fist. "One, two, three." John held up a flat hand while Maria kept hers balled up. "Damn. Guess you're first."

Munch cackled and opened the door, stepping out first. "Just keep your senses up, all right?" He asked seriously, his mood quickly changing as they started down the sidewalk. "Anything can happen when giving an arrest warrant."

"Yes, I know, John." Maria agreed, folding the warrant and placing it in her coat pocket, reaching for her sidearm. As they neared the house, she felt his presence beside her and glanced over when he brushed a hand next to hers. "John?"

Keeping his voice low, Munch muttered, "I love you," keeping his eyes on the dark-painted house.

"Love you, too." Frank blew out a breath as they came into view of the house, allowing John to walk ahead of her, warrant in his hand and sidearm drawn. The closer they approached the house, Maria felt something wasn't right. Serving arrest warrants were difficult and dangerous, but there was something wrong about this. "John..."

He raised a gloved hand and nodded his head. "I know." There was a nervous hint in his voice as he neared the porch, taking the steps slowly. Hearing a rustling in the bushes around them, he turned in time to see Maria being disarmed and pulled toward the front door, an arm wrapping around his own neck. _Shit!, _he thought, attempting to pry the arm away from around his neck as he was pulled into the open door of the house.

Fighting against the hand over her mouth and arm around her own neck, Maria attempted to kick the legs behind her. A leg went out and kicked her legs out from under her, causing tears to form in her eyes. Once inside the house, her eyes frantically looking over at John and noticed he was also still restrained by two men, his eyes glancing at her for a moment before looking around.

The sound of two hands clapping together caused John to stiffen as Fraser came into view from another room. "Un-fucking-believable. I was expecting one person to arrest me and I get _two_!" His dark eyes moved from observing Munch's brave stand while being restrained to looking Maria over, a twisted smile forming on his withered face. "Well, well. Detective Frank. Didn't expect to see you again. All of those wonderful threats you and I traded while I was 'in custody'," he made quotation marks with his hands. "Mm. Mm. Mmmm. Guess I need to make my threats true." He reached a hand out to touch her until a sound stopped him. He turned to see the Sergeant glaring daggers at him. "Say that again?"

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her." He hissed out, continuing to fight against the arm around his neck. His hands were pulled behind his back by the same person holding his neck while another person grasped his shoulder and braced a hand against his chest, trying to keep him held firm against the man behind him. "You're...arrest..."

Fraser laughed as Munch tried to force out his words, his face growing red when more pressure was applied to his throat. "I figured as much, but that's not happening." He walked toward the Sergeant and held up a taser, sparking it up in Munch's view. "I figured we're going to have a little fun first." He jabbed the taser into John's now exposed shoulder, sadistically grinning at the sight of John's eyes squeezing shut from the jolts going through him and hearing him groan as he fell unconscious. Once he was limp, the two men holding him released, allowing his unconscious body to fall to the floor.

Maria screamed against the hand over her mouth, thrashing against the arms holding her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to stare at Munch's body on the hard, wooden ground. Purcell rolled him onto his back and removed his belt, tossing it to the side with a clink. "He'll be out for a while. Check him over, boys. The smallest thing he could use as a weapon needs to be removed," he instructed, stepping over John as he walked toward Maria. "Now for you..."

The hand slipped away from her mouth when Fraser waved a dismissive hand, the hand moving to wrap around her throat. "Fuck you," she snapped, tears rolling down her cheeks and anger in her eyes.

"Now, that's not nice language," He tsked, waving a finger in her face. Raising the taser, he watched her fight against the restraining hands with pure glee in his eyes before jabbing her into the shoulder. Maria cried out as the sudden shock forced her to fall to her knees, her eyes frozen on John's still body. "Don't fight it now," he suggested, watching Frank fighting it. Her body started to go slack the longer he held it to her exposed shoulder and was no longer fighting the hands holding her. "That's a good girl," he whispered, pulling the handheld device away as the detective lost consciousness.

Fraser Purcell straightened up and motioned for his two men to remove her belt and anything else they saw as a weapon. "Take them to the basement. It's not going to take long for their pals to figure out they're missing." He glanced out the window and locked the door's three types of locks as the Sergeant and Detective were dragged to the basement.

**To be continued...**

**Yeah, I know. I'm doing FOUR fics at the same time. Yeah, this one is a little short, but this is just a starting chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - Maria Frank is my own creation. John Munch belongs to Law and Order: SVU. As said in the first chapter, this fic contains dark material. Do not wanna watch, do not read. **

Dusk. Two hours later:

Donald Cragen frowned as he hung up his office phone. He hadn't been able to get in touch with either of his Sergeant or his Detective for the past two hours and his concern was growing. He knew they suppose to be serving an arrest warrant for Fraser Purcell, but he couldn't figure out what was taking so long.

He stepped out of his office and sighed heavily. "Anyone heard from Munch or Frank in a while?" Once everyone shook their heads 'no', their boss bit down on his bottom lip in concern. "This isn't good," he muttered. "Anyone up for a drive to the suspect's location?"

"I'll do it," Benson volunteered at the same time Fin stood up. "We'll go over and see what's taking so long." She grabbed her coat as Fin grabbed for his keys. "Did any calls for backup come up at all?"

"No, which is what's concerning me. The suspect lives in Queens, so it's not that much of a drive." Cragen gave them the address and watched them head out the door.

M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M

Evening. Two hours later:

Pulling at the restraints holding his arms above his head, John Munch winced when he moved his burned shoulder from the taser marks. The cold concrete ground he was sitting on didn't offer any comfort. On the other side of the basement, Maria Frank was starting to stir and shivered in the darkened room, quickly noticing her shirt, shoes and socks were missing. "Oh, fuck." She pulled at the chain restraints and cried out from the pain. "Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!"

"Easy, Mar." John panted, his stress level rising with each desperate word coming from her. "Maria, listen to me," he whispered, loud enough for her to hear. "You're going to be okay, you hear me?"

Detective Frank struggled to hear his words and taken them in, knowing he was trying to calm her. Scooting her legs under her body, she continued to struggle, ignoring the stinging pain from being tased. "I can't believe we fell for this," she scolded, finally giving up on the restraints. "We know better than this, John!"

Ignoring the hint of 'I'm blaming you' in her voice, Munch looked around the room to see if there was any windows. A small basement window located on the left wall was all they had, with a flimsy ceiling light above them. "We just have to keep a level head and think of a way out of this-"

"That's not going to happen," came a voice from the doorway, causing both captives to jump. "See, I have plans for you two and whether you make out of this or not _alive_, is up to you." He glanced over at Maria and saw a faint glimmer of fear in her eyes, mixed in with the anger. "I like the look on your face, detective."

"Fuck off." She hissed through her teeth, not removing her glare from his face.

Fraser stood up and wiggled a finger at her. "Tisk. Tisk. That's not polite language coming from a lady." He walked over to where Munch was sitting and crouched down, pulling something from his pocket. "Went through your wallet and found this little beauty." He held up a photograph and John's face went white. "For work partners, you two are _really_ close." Purcell turned the image over and chuckled at the picture of John playfully hugging and kissing Maria on the cheek, her face red in embarrassment. "Taken on a vacation, I bet."

John jerked forward, attempting to strike him since he was leaning close. "What the hell do you want with us?" He snapped.

"What do I want? Let me tell you what I want." He leaned down, grabbing a fistful of John's silver hair to tilt his head back. "I want to continue to degrade and sexually torture people and here you two are." He stood, releasing John's hair with a thrust. Whistling, Fraser waited until his four pals were waiting by the door frame. "Grab the mattress and my bag," he ordered, pulling on the ceiling light cord.

The room filled with a dull brightness that caused the pair to grimace from the sudden light. A mattress was dragged into the middle of the room and Maria stiffened. _No. Please, no. _Her eyes shot over to John's face and he shared a similar expression - complete fear. A duffle bag was dropped on the mattress and Fraser opened it, reaching for a pair of scissors. "Let the games begin," he smirked. He walked over the Munch and leaned down, allowing two of his buddies to hold him back. "Stay still. I wouldn't want to _accidentally_ hurt you."

Freezing at the contact of the cold metal against his skin, Munch locked his eyes on Maria's face and wordlessly tilted his head down a little, telling her to stay calm. Keeping perfectly still, John felt the scissors work their way up his body until they cut through his shirt. His sleeves were scissored next to free his arms and what remained of his work shirt was tossed aside. Purcell smirked and ran his fingertips down the older man's chest to the top of his slacks, chuckling when Munch's abdominal muscles tensed against the sensation.

Keeping silent, Fraser walked over to Maria with a sickening smile. A pair of hands held her shoulders back as she started struggling, her fear starting to take over her. "Nooo, please." She whined, closing her eyes when the suspect bent down in front of her. "Please, don't do this." She quietly pleaded, mental flashbacks to her rape years ago starting to creep back. Cold metal slipped under her right bra strap and sliced through the fabric, doing the same to the left strap. Trembling, Frank kept her eyes tightly shut as the scissors were slipped under the fabric and between her breasts, slowly slicing the fabric in two.

Struggling to keep her tears back, Maria cracked an eye open when she heard a scuffle on the other side, noticing John was struggling as hard as he could to get free, complete rage on his face. "Leave her alone!" He yelled, receiving a hard hit to the side of his head. Munch went quiet for a moment, but he didn't stop struggling against the pair of hands holding him back.

Trembling in fear, Frank glanced up at Fraser and tensed when he reached a hand down to cup a breast. His fingers were cold as he held her, a rough thumb lightly caressing a nipple, watching for every reaction in her face. "Can't stand it too much, can you?" He whispered sadistically, his tongue lashing out to lick Frank's neck. Maria flinched and turned her head away from the man's face, attempting to keep herself calm. "You may be able to keep yourself under control now, but I can assure you... you won't be for long." Purcell released her breast and stood, half turning to see a very pissed Munch glaring at him. "Get used to it, Sergeant. You will be witness and will also take part in our games."

M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M

Evening. Three hours later:

Olivia Benson and Odafin Tutuola slowly parked near the Purcell residence and both shared a look. "I don't see John's car," Benson pointed out, twisting her head around to make sure she didn't overlook anything.

"Every light is off in the house, too." Fin frowned, wondering where his two friends and partners were. "This was the last place I know they were going after Frank's break." Cell ringing, he answered it and his frown grew as he listened. "Got it, Captain."

Liv watched her dark skinned partner carefully. "What?"

"Maria's neighbor who watches Zev - their bloodhound, hasn't seen or heard anyone entering the apartment. Zev's also been barking and acting frantic for the past three hours, even ignoring his evening half can of wet food." Fin explained, concern etched on his face. "Something's wrong, Liv. I know that dog and not once has he acted like that. Something is seriously wrong and he's sensing it."

The dark haired woman shook her head, staring at the house before them. "What do we do?"

"Cap said he's working something out so we can enter that house. He wants us sitting here until we see something suspicious, for the time being."

M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M

Evening. Four hours later:

Left alone in the dark basement, Maria trembled as a chill enclosed around her. Unable to move her arms to cover her exposed chest, Frank attempted to stand, but failed. "Shit." She rested her head against the cold brick wall and groaned in frustration.

"Mar?" John's voice was faint in the darkness. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to stand. I'm fucking freezing and I don't like having my girls exposed like this," she muttered, trying again to move her legs under her.

John blinked against the darkness and heard a soft thud and more cussing, a sympathetic smile creasing his tired and thin lips. "Don't fight it, love. You're only going to hurt and exhaust yourself."

"I'm scared, John," she whispered softly, her words barely reaching his ears for him to hear. "I'm scared of what they're going to do to us. I'm scared for our lives."

Sighing heavily, Munch felt his heart breaking at her words. "I'm scared, too." He bowed his head in defeat, feeling helpless as he listened to her struggling pants, the rattling of her restraining chains echoing off of the walls.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Maria Frank is my own creation. John Munch belongs to Law and Order: SVU. As said in the first chapter, this fic contains dark material. Don't like, don't read. **

Day one:

John stirred from his uncomfortable sitting position, a muffled sound grabbing his attention. With Fraser Purcell letting them keep their glasses, the Sergeant gradually opened his eyes to see a terrifying sight before him. Purcell had Maria pinned to the mattress, one of his pals grasping her hands above her head and a hand over her mouth with Purcell straddling her waist. "Get...off of her," Munch hissed, irritation and anger rising in his voice. "Leave her alone!"

Fraser laughed, resting a rough hand on her bare chest to caress her smooth skin. "Why should I? She was awake and you were still out. Besides," he leaned over her still body, tilting his weathered head as he inspected her upper body. "She has some fascinating scars on her body." Still leaning over, he turned his head toward Munch and asked softly, "Did you do these? You two like it rough?"

"You're sick," Munch whispered, his fists balling above his head. His empty stomach started twisting into knots as he watched their perp touch the fading scars along Frank's body - the remaining trace of her rape years before. Observing a thick index finger tracing over a scar along her stomach, John started struggling against his restraints, a snarling expression on his face. "Get the fuck off of her!"

Maria's eyes darted in John's direction and pleaded silently for the man to stop. She pulled against the hand holding her hands above her head and let out a pleading and muffled whine against the hand over her mouth. Their perp straightened up and chuckled. "Guess she's enjoying me touching her. What do you think, Sergeant?"

Munch stilled, knowing the sound she made wasn't from pleasure. "You're so full of shit, Purcell."

Standing and walking over toward the angry older man, Fraser reached down and grabbed a fistful of John's hair. He forced Munch to his feet and reached for a pair of cuffs in his back pocket. "Maybe we should be making you make sounds of enjoyment since you seem to think your partner wasn't." He motioned to one of his buddies. "Drew, free his hands and handcuff them behind his back."

A muscular man, Drew walked over with a key in hand and released John's sore wrists only to strap them behind him with the cuffs. "All set, Fras."

"Good." He released Munch's scalp and grasped his upper bicep. "We're going to have some fun," he started, pulling John to where Maria was still laying, a second man now holding her legs down. "Well, actually... you are going to be having the fun and we're going to watch."

Scared, John shook his head firmly. "You're not going to force me to have sex with her. I'd rather die than do that to her."

"That will be for later and I'll remember that, in case we do get to that point." Purcell laughed, forcing John down to his knees. "For right now, she is going to do it."

Eyes growing wide, Maria started struggling against the hands holding her down. Henry, the one holding her mouth shut and hands above her head, forcefully moved so an arm was pressing across her neck, causing her to go still from lack of oxygen. "No! Please, don't hurt her." John pleaded, watching Purcell pulling a knife from his pocket. "Fuck it, I'll do whatever you want."

Purcell raised a dark brow and handed it to Drew. "I wasn't going to do anything to her, but I'm glad you're willing to do whatever it takes to keep her alive. Un-harmed, I can't promise that." He nodded toward Henry and the one holding her legs, Adam. "Bring her over here."

Maria was roughly moved toward John, her eyes darting from his concerned expression to Fraser's sickening smile. "What are we going to do?" She asked softly, her voice hoarse from Henry's neck hold.

"You, my dear Detective, are going to give him oral sex." He motioned to Munch's frozen expression, swallowing heavily. "And if you don't," He raised Maria's head and licked the scar along her neck, leaving a trail of saliva behind. "We're going to become friends much sooner than planned."

Letting out a yell of anger, John struggled against Drew's muscular hold, an arm wrapping around his neck. "Don't you _dare_ touch her like that!" Frank shrank back when Purcell released her, rubbing her arm along her neck to remove the slimy feel. "Touch her like that and I'll _fucking_ kill you!"

Annoyed by his male captive's behavior, Fraser took a hold of the knife from Drew's hand and held the pointed edge right at Maria's neck. Her neck pulse was visibly pounding from fear, the feel of the knife hovering right over it. "Keep it up, Sergeant. I have nothing holding me back from digging this right into her neck and letting you watch her bleed to death."

Freezing at the sight of the knife against her throat, Munch panted against the arm around his neck. His dark eyes rested on Maria's terrified green ones and her silent plead for him to let it go, and he relaxed. "I'll do it," Frank whispered, her voice trembling.

"Good girl." Purcell removed the knife from her neck and stood back, watching her shift closer to John's kneeling body. With a sickening smile of glee, he watched her undo his zipper and expose the top of his boxer briefs.

Forcing his eyes to close, John didn't want to watch Maria do this to him. Never in his life would he have thought someone would be forcing her to do this to him. Lowering the top of his boxer briefs, the detective reached a hand in and gently pulled his limp member from its cozy place. Sensing his body stiffening at the touch, Frank tried to ignore the eyes watching them as she moved her hand along the organ, opening her mouth to try and coax it awake. John's body stiffened more and he swallowed heavily, his mind trying to force his body to not react. "Mar...?"

"Good. Say her name as she does you. Does is feel good?" Purcell asked against Munch's ear, his eyes glued on Maria's bobbing head. "Take more of him in, Detective."

Cooperating to keep themselves safe, Frank relaxed her jaw more and took more of John's member into her mouth. Heart pounding hard in her chest, she didn't know how much longer she would be able to do this if fear he was going to climax, giving their captors satisfaction. Frank kept her eyes glued on Munch's salt and pepper pubes, watching his abdominal muscles tensing and relaxing with each breath he took. One hand held the base of his stiffening erection while the other rested on his leg, feeling him slightly trembling.

Drew and Henry sharing sickening grins, Henry reached a hand around Maria's body and cupped a breast. Frank stiffened at the touch and mentally forced body to keep calm. A joining hand, Adam, cupped her second and she arched her back, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. _Fuck. I can't let them win, _she thought, her body struggling not to tremble. John made a whimpering sound and his body slightly jerked, the handcuffs rattling slightly behind his back. _Hang on, John. Fight it._

Munch fought to control himself by whatever means he could, but he couldn't control how _great _it felt, feeling the smooth and slickness of Maria's mouth. Forcing his eyes open and glancing down, he felt sick at the sight of the two thugs touching Maria's breasts, her breathing against his lower abdomen told him she wasn't resisting as hard as she wanted. "C'mon, Sergeant. You can't disagree you're enjoying this?" Fraser asked, moving so he was in John's sight. "I mean, a pretty woman sucking you while she's being touched and fondled." He placed a hand on Frank's back and slowly slid it down until he was resting her rear. "And if you don't orgasm, _you_ will be manipulated until you do."

John's eyes darted in his direction at the very thought of being manipulated into ejaculating, but he couldn't stand the sight of the two men touching Maria. He observed her arms trembling as their hands continued to fondle and play with her breasts, Purcell's hand rubbing her behind while keeping his eyes on the older man. He had to make a choice...

M*M*M*M*M*M*M

Cragen and Amaro headed up the stairs to Maria's floor, easily able to hear the distressed Bloodhound in the locked apartment. The neighbor stood by the door with an extra key in hand and unlocked it once he saw Don coming around the corner. Opening the door, the hound took off from behind the locked door and was quickly caught by Nick, his frantic whines and barks ceasing to stop. "How long as he been like this?" Cragen asked, walking into the apartment to fetch Zev's blue harness and leash.

"Since four this yesterday afternoon, sir," the neighbor answered, helping Nick hold the large animal still as the harness was placed around his neck and chest, leash already fastened into place. "I went in to check on him in case he hurt himself and I didn't find anything wrong with him. He wouldn't even eat his dinner at dinner or breakfast. He would calm down when I would open the door, but just loose it once I left. He's never like this, either."

Amaro and Don exchanged a look, Nick heading into the apartment to grab a piece of clothing. He came back a moment later with two shirts - one Maria's and one John's. "He's not trained, but he is a bloodhound. Maybe he can help find them. I mean, if he's been going nuts since four yesterday, he must know something's wrong, right?"

Don nodded his head in agreement and reached for his radio. "Liv, you there?"

_"I'm here."_

"Any sign of John's car or motion inside the house?"

_"None so far. John's car might have been moved or something happened between here and the House."_

"Whatever the reason, Zev's been acting up since four yesterday." He wrapped his hand around the leash a few times to keep a better grasp of the dog. "We're hoping he'll help."

_"It's worth a shot." _

M*M*M*M*M*M*M

Balling up his fists behind his back, John tried his damn best to not climax as Maria continued to suck and lick him, her own body fighting against the two thugs fondling her breasts while their man captor caressed her backside, his hand having already slipped under her work slacks and panties to touch her skin. Glancing his fear-filled eyes down at his partner and lover, he saw a pleading look in her eyes and finally understood. _I'm so sorry, Mar, _he thought, finally allowing his body to take over his fight to restrain himself. Giving in, John let out a groan and shuddered, feeling himself releasing into Frank's mouth.

Fraser's hand held her head down over his erection, making her take in every little bit of John's semen. "Don't you dare spit it out," he hissed, leaning down to lick the shell of Maria's ear. "Is he done?" He asked Adam.

Adam, without thinking twice, reached a hand down and grabbed John's softening erection, smirking when the man twitched. "He's done. I don't feel anything," he responded, keeping on hand on Maria's chest.

"Good. Drew, pull him back slowly." The muscular man wrapped an arm around John's neck and slowly pulled him away from Maria, his cock slipping from her mouth. "Don't spit it out," he reminded her sternly. "I want you to swallow it instead."

Frank closed her eyes and shuttered at the thought. Never had she swallowed - let alone John come into her mouth - before. The taste alone was causing her to almost gag and she forced it down, gagging once it was down her throat. "Happy?" She hoarsely asked, her jaw and throat sore.

Purcell smiled and pulled his hand from under her clothes. His men removing their hands from her chest as well. "You followed my order, Detective. I'm very happy."

"Fraser, the car outside hasn't moved at all," came another voice, belonging to a fourth companion. "I think it could be their pals."

Fraser raised a single brow at the man's words. "Well, guess it's time to move to a more _secluded_ area then." He pulled two syringes from his pocket and uncapped them. "Stewart, get the van ready in the back." He ordered, pushing Maria to lie on her back, noting she was too exhausted to fight. "Nighty-night," he whispered, injecting one needle into her arm. Frank's eyes shifted to look at him, her entire body too sore to fight him or react to the needle slipping into her arm.

Pulling it out, Purcell walked over to where John laid, using a foot to roll him onto his back. "Tuck him back into his pants, Drew." He knelt down and injected the second needle into Munch's arm, smiling to see him react to the pinch. "Nice to see you're more alert than your friend is."

"What...are you going to do to us?" He asked softly, too scared to fight back.

"You're going to sleep while we move you two out of here." He explained, standing back up. "Your buddies are outside and it's far too soon to finish our fun." He walked off with a chuckle as Drew followed behind, handcuffs in hand.

Munch slowly turned his head to watch them leave and didn't move until the door was shut and locked. Unsteadily moving to his feet, he staggered toward Maria's semi-unconscious body and sat down beside her. "I didn't...want to," he started explaining.

Frank groaned and slightly moved her hand to touch his. "I...know. That's why...I looked up." She forced a smile as her eyes started slipping shut. "We're..gonna live?"

"We will," he answered softly, grasping her hand in his, watching as she slipped away. "We'll make it." He sighed and leaned against the wall, feeling the sedatives taking effect. Fighting it as best he could, he kept his eyes glued on the door until he couldn't fight it anymore.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - Maria Frank is my own creation. Everyone else belongs to Law and Order: SVU. As stated in the first chapter, there is very dark material with sexual sadism.**

Day one - evening:

Laying unconscious on a larger mattress, John sighed in his drug-induced sleep when he felt light slapping on his face. "Hm," he wanted to raise a hand to wave it away and realized his second hand followed with his first. He pried his eyes open and saw Maria staring down at him, her face going from concerned to relieved. "Mar?"

"You're awake," she sighed, forcing a small smile. "You've been out for hours, even after they moved us."

Sitting up slowly, he noticed his hands were handcuffed in front - just like Maria's. They were still undressed of their shirts, socks and shoes, but he saw a small blanket draped over Frank's bare shoulders. "Where are we?"

She shook her head, raising her hands to brush dirt from his brow. "I don't know, but where ever we are, we're locked in some sort of chain-link room with wooden planks covering it from the outside." She handed him a similar small blanket and tried her best to cover his shoulders to keep him warm. "It's freezing in here, too."

"Have they been around?" He asked softly, his eyes darting around the semi dark room. He noticed on the other side of the room was another mattress, chains looped around the chain-link inner wall with cuffs on the end. He swallowed heavily and glanced behind himself, seeing the same thing. _Oh, my God._

"Not yet," she answered, her face expressing what she hated showing the most - fear. "I could hear Purcell talking while I was coming to and...it didn't sound good."

Munch frowned as he started thinking. Standing, he walked around the room, checking the ceiling, concrete ground and fencing wall. He was trying to find any sign of a weak spot. The more he looked and checked the links, the more worried he was becoming. Fraser Purcell wasn't a run-of-the-mill sadist, he was a huge sexual sadist who rarely allowed his victims to survive. Thanks to a young teenager who was survived, John and Maria had spent months collecting evidence, talking to Fraser and witnesses, finding the bodies of his victims before finally getting the warrant to arrest him. What they hadn't expected was four goons they hadn't talked to or seen before. "Mar, you remember what that victim told us when he walked in?"

"He followed Purcell's orders and demands to survive, no matter what." Her voice was small as she answered. "You saying we should?"

He sighed and fell down to sit beside Maria on the mattress. "As much as this disgusts me, I think...we should." His dark eyes glanced over at Frank's pale face and closed his eyes, his mind trying to figure something out. "I know what happened earlier wasn't the worse this guy can do. What did you hear him saying?"

Maria shook her head, muttering, "They're going to do awful things to us, John. Sexual things." She closed her eyes tightly and let out a strangled cry, burying her face into her arms.

Before John could attempt to comfort her, the dull sound of a lock being dropped to the ground caused him to freeze and Maria raised her head. The wooden door was opened, showing Purcell and his four buddies, a curious expression on his face. "Getting comfortable?"

"Let us go," John bit out, trying his best to protectively stand in front of Maria, the cuffs around his wrists rattling as he tugged to try and free at least one hand.

"Well, that's no fun." Fraser unlocked the chain-link door and the five men entered, a bag over Purcell's shoulder. "Make any threatening advances to us and you will get a beating, got it? Sergeant?" Munch frowned and lowered his hands, still not moving away from Frank's side. "No, no. You move over to that mattress and it down," he ordered, pointing to the one on the other side. John didn't budge. "Get him moving."

Drew and Stewart walked over and grabbed John by his arms, pulling him over to the other mattress, forcing him down onto the furniture. "You know what to do." Purcell stated with a sign, dropping the bag next to Maria as the other two took a hold of her and forced her down, restraining her hands above her head. Munch had the same done to him, his eyes locked on Frank's fearful face as Adam reached a hand down and removed her now dirt-stained work slacks, leaving her on only her dark panties. "Pretty," Fraser whispered, eyeing her flushed face, rising and falling bare chest and now exposed panties. "I can see why you two were together. After the oral we saw earlier today, I can only guess she's just as good with regular sex, right?"

Munch growled, not giving him the satisfaction of an answer. Not receiving one, Purcell walked over to where John was restrained and placed one booted foot on his chest. "Not going to answer?" The older man gasped as he started applying pressure, moving his free legs to give their captive a swift kick in the gut. John received a swift punch to the temple in return, leaving him slightly lightheaded. "Now that wasn't nice."

"Fuck you," he panted, trying to ignore the throbbing headache that was beginning to form. "I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of answering your sick questions." John didn't even remove his angry gaze from Fraser's rather calm expression as his work slacks were removed as well. "And neither will she," he finished, noticing Maria shifting uncomfortably from behind Purcell.

Raising a brow, the weathered face gave a sly smile and he turned, moving to sit next to Maria. She released a soft whine when he dragged his fingers down her chest, stopping just above her pantie line. "We'll see," he whispered, leaning a head down to lick the scar on her neck slowly.

Seeing red, Munch started yelling and threatening Fraser Purcell, the sight of the disgusting man touching _and_ licking Maria driving him over the edge. Fraser got up and swiftly smacked John across the face, leaving him with a cut lip and bruised cheek. "Give me the duct tape from the bag." He held his hand out until the gray roll of heavy duty tape was placed in his hand. "I've had enough of you, screaming and yelling." He pulled and ripped off a good length, placing it over the Sergeant's mouth, his head restrained by Adam. "You are going to be silent until we want to hear you."

Heading back over to where Maria laid, he laid himself down beside her and went back to caressing her, smirking when she turned her head away from his face, her eyes resting on John's angry ones. "Oh, shy? There's no reason to be," he whispered, sitting up enough to pull a pair of scissors from the duffle bag, lowering them down toward below Maria's navel. Watching where he was going, Frank let out a frantic cry and tried to kick the scissors away.

Frowning at her behavior, Purcell motioned for Henry to hold her legs still. "Kicking isn't accepted," he hissed, opening the scissors to slide the sharp edges along her stomach and thighs. Faint traces of blood started to appear and Frank gasped at the sudden pain as he continued to slide the blades along her skin. "Going to start again?" She shook her head and he whispered, "Good girl," as he started scissoring her panties away, riding her off what remained of her clothes. "Very nice. Very nice indeed." He sat up and admired Maria's pubic area, ignoring her protesting sounds and her attempting to free her ankles from Henry's hold. "Now why be shy of this?" He asked, not expecting an answer, but he did enjoy watching her squirm and her flushed face.

Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a clear bottle and a few other toys, hearing Frank's terrified whispers of "No. Please, no." Henry took a hold of one ankle while Adam took the other, both men forced her legs apart. "No!" She yelled, tears starting to stream down the side of face, pooling into the ridges of her ears. Munch started struggling again as he watched in horror of what was going to happen. Years before, he was the lead detective in Maria's rape case and now he was going to witness her being raped again. The duct tape over his mouth muffled everything and he knew there was nothing he could do.

*M*M*M*M*M*M*

Zev frantically pawed at the door of the backseat of Cragen's car, his senses telling him the scent of his owners was in the air as they neared the property of Fraser Purcell. "Okay, let's go," Don said into the radio, his hands wrapped around the Bloodhound's leash several times. The second the door was open, Zev's nose was too the ground, frantically sniffing around until he caught a trail and started heading up the sidewalk, Cragen and the team holding their Glocks ready as they neared the front door.

Kicking in the front door, Fin announced themselves as Zev started barking, tossing his massive head back to let them know they were on the right trail. Each room was thoroughly checked first before Don allowed the hound to come into the house, not wanting to risk the life of the loyal dog, frantic to find his owners. "Anything?" He asked.

"Nothing up stairs or on this floor," Liv answered back, coming down the stairs. Disappointment was clear on her face as she shook her head. "Basement?"

Amaro glanced down at the dog, noticing he was distracted by something. "Hold up. Zev's got something here." They watched as the hound sniffed and inhaled around the front door. "Something must have happened here."

"We'll have CSU check it out," Don remarked, watching as the Bloodhound started heading in a different direction. "Get them down here and we'll see where Zev leads us."

Heading down the hallway, they followed the leashed hound as he headed toward a door and Fin slowly opened it. "The basement." Slowly heading down, the two rooms were scanned thoroughly only to discover what remained of clothes and a weather-worn mattress. "Fuck," Tutuola muttered. "They _were_ here."

Pulling his leash free from Don's hand, Zev buried his black nose into the clothes and started pawing at them, his frantic whining turning into a single sad whine. He laid down next to the pile of clothes and rested his large head on them, heavily sighing in disappointment. "Sorry, Zev," Rollins sadly whispered, reaching a hand down to scratch behind his head.

*M*M*M*M*M*M*

Fraser gently shushed Frank as he settled down between her legs, his calm expression not changing. "I'm not going to have sex with you yet, detective. I'm going to prepare you first," he explained calmly, as if he was speaking to a child. Popping the clear bottle's lid, he squirted a small amount of of the clear lube onto his fingers, continuing to ignore her protests and the clattering of her chains as she struggled to free her wrists. Closing the lid and bracing one hand by her waist, Purcell leaned over to watch and observe her reactions as his slick fingers started touching her.

Maria's eyes snapped shut and she let out a pitiful whine, trying to fight the urge to arch her back at the pleasurable sensations their captor was giving her. His fingers gently rubbed along her nub at first before two fingers slipped into her, his thumb continuing to caress her. "Like this?" He whispered, a grin on his face as he continued to molest her. Eyes glancing over toward John, he smirked at the sight of John bowing his head and his shoulders starting to shake, silent tears leaving wet trails down his face. "C'mon, detective. Give me a sign you like this."

Breathing heavily as Fraser continued to work her over, Frank barely held back a gasp and their captor grinned. Pulling his hand back, he glanced down at the slickness upon his fingers and used his other - dry - hand to make sure. "Well, look at that." He laughed loudly, causing Munch to jump and raise his head. "Give me the first one," he requested, holding his hand out for an item. Henry placed a phallus-shaped in his out-stretched hand and both captives went still in fear.

"Please, no," Maria whispered, going silent when Purcell softly touched her to silence her words. Her body was reacting to being stimulated while her mind continued to fight against it. She turned her head toward John, noticing his eyes were red from crying. "Please, not in front of him," she quietly asked, hearing Fraser hum at her request. "Don't do this in front of him. I don't want him to see this."

Chuckling, Purcell leaned over her and dipped his head, enclosing his mouth over her breast. Taken completely by surprise, Maria arched her back and cried out, her hips bucking up as he slipped the phallus toy into her. "Your face is saying no, but your body is saying something completely different," he whispered, flicking his tongue out to playfully lick her teased nipple. "And he's staying right there, detective. I mean, take a good look at him." He forced her to look directed at John. "Take a real good look. His body isn't objecting either," Purcell explained, pointing out the growing erection gradually forming in Munch's boxer briefs. "That's something he can't hide very easily, either."

Clenching his eyes shut, John bowed his head again and wished he could cover his ears to block out the sounds Purcell was causing Maria to make. Maria only made those sounds to him when they were intimate and he couldn't fight the urge to hold himself back. He shifted his legs a little to keep himself from their view, but the two men holding him back from pulling free only laughed. "If that's the worse thing that embarrasses you, you're in for a lot of trouble," Drew muttered, one hand slipping down to roughly caress John through the fabric, causing the older man to let out a painful whine and jerk away from the hand.

"Be nice, boys," Fraser sternly warned as he sat up, reaching for his belt and zipper. "We want to be gentle with him," he explained simply, leaning over Frank's trembling body as the two holding her legs apart started caressing the grooves of her ankles, as if to relax her. "At least for now, we want to be gentle with him." With one hard thrust, Fraser was deep within Maria and she cried out, tossing her head back as the tears started falling again. "Damn, she's tight," he hissed through his teeth, turning his neck to smirk at Munch's angry-red face. "Another reason you two were together? Hm?"

John was frozen at the sight before him, his body trembling in anger and fear. Silent tears streamed down his face as he was forced to watch his partner and lover being horrifically raped before him. His eyes stared at Maria's face and his felt sick to his stomach at the dead expression in her eyes, her face going blank as Fraser thrust roughly into her over and over again. Munch could see she was giving up and the two holding her legs apart released them, smirking at each other. Purcell let out a grunt as he quickly climaxed into her depths, not pulling out until he was completely satisfied. "You are lovely," he whispered, turning Frank's head toward him and deeply kissed her, ignoring the muffled sobs coming from the other side of the room. "Just lovely." He caressed her face lightly with the back of his fingers and tilted his head to one side, a content smile on his weathered face. "I think she'll easy to work with now."

Henry glanced down at Maria and snorted. "She's bleeding, Fraser. Guess she's not used to your size."

Raising a brow, Purcell glanced down and tsked. "Well, let's see the Sergeant's size then," he mentioned, watching as Henry and Adam walked toward the terrified older man. "Let's take a peek, shall we?"

His objections were muffled as Drew and Stewart restrained him against the wall and his boxer briefs were pulled down by Adam. "He's a good size, man." Fraser let out a whistle at the sight of John's aroused member, his body reacting normally to the sight that had happened before him. "And he's big and hard, too."

"Behave, Adam," Purcell warned, kneeling down before the Sergeant, a hand reaching out to touch Munch's embarrassing arousal. "You're a good eight inches in length and," he looked the pulsing erection over. "About two and a half in diameter." He laughed to himself, watching John's reaction as he touched him. "No wonder she's bleeding. She'll be used to my diameter soon, along with the rest of us."

Munch lunged forward, attempting to kick and strike Fraser. A punch to his jaw caused him to go still and he groaned from the pain. "Now that wasn't nice, Sergeant. That's no way to behave and for that, I'll treat your partner to a little something." He turned and headed back over, pulling the taser from his bag. "If you hadn't had tried to attack me, I wouldn't have to do this." He sparked it up and tasered Maria's moist genital area, causing her to arched her back in pain and her mouth opened in a silent scream until he removed it. "Like that, detective?"

Maria panted and shuddered as her body continued to feel the after effect of the shocks. "Two nice red marks you have here now," he chuckled, cleaning the taser off before putting it back into the bag. "For now, the fun's done. Thank you for a great time and for you to show me what I'm competing with," he smiled at Munch. "You two will be released with only the handcuffs on and you will not make a move until we're out of the room or she will receive more than a simple zap."

Keeping still, John allowed them to remove the duct tape from his mouth and handcuff his hands in front of him. The same was done with Maria's still body and he didn't move from the mattress until the door was shut. Pulling his boxer briefs back up, John quickly moved to Maria's side and covered her with the two flimsy blankets to keep her warm. "Mar? It's me, sweetheart," he whispered, forcing himself to keep his composure.

Slowly, Maria's blank eyes shifted to look at him and she reached her cuffed hands up to touch his face, feeling the beginning of a beard. "John."

"I'm so sorry." His voice cracked as he touched her face in return. "I'm so, so sorry."

Frank leaned her head into his touch and winced when she moved her legs. "Fuck," she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut, not noticing when Munch moved to check her. She heard him cursing under his breath and didn't need to know why. "Am I still bleeding?"

John reached for his slacks, tore them into small pieces and reached down to wipe the blood away. "No, you're not, but...from the taser," he stopped, not able to bring himself to say it. Two dark red dots were burned into the tender skin of her pelvic region. He couldn't say anything and closed his eyes, wishing this was all just a bad dream. "How do you want your legs to be?" He changed the subject, hoping he could make it less painful if he moved her legs to a more comfortable position.

"I just want them closed," she answered simply, her eyes staring at the metal ceiling above them, her body still in shock. She winced and gasped softly when he moved them closed, leaving them slightly bent in one direction to keep her comfortable. "Thank you," she softly said.

Munch moved back up to be by her side, resting his head right up to her's. "We can survive this," he whispered, a warm finger caressing her cold jawline. "We just have to...do what they say, I guess."

Frank didn't react this time to his touches as she continued to stare at the ceiling. The pain she was feeling was pure agony, but she didn't make a sound each time her leg muscles pulsed slightly from being held so far apart. "I'm trying," she finally stated, turning her head slightly until their foreheads touched. "I'm just too tired right now."

"Sleep," he firmly told her gently. "I'll stay awake in case they come back."

Maria gave him a forced small smile and went still, her breathing gradually coming out evenly and deep. Munch glued his eyes to the door, protectively holding her cold hand, holding his anger at bay until he would finally get the chance to strike back.

**To be continued...**


End file.
